U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,111, issued Jan. 6, 1981, to R. A. Willoughby, et al, discloses a prior art fluid-actuated shut-off valve for a fluid-powered tool. The prior art tool works well for wide variations in inlet pressure. However, high pressure motive fluid is directly vented to the atmosphere during motor shutdown and stall. This is undesirable because the vented fluid strikes the tool operator. Also the motive fluid contains lubricant which is directly discharged into the work place. Finally it is economically desirable to conserve air pressure.